poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as Rapunzel. Prologue (One Day, at the 100 Acre Wood, And Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Daniel's Adventure Team and My Adventure Team waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They said they be here. * Zazu: Oh, don’t worry, Rabbit. I’m sure Zhane’s getting them right now. * Kronk: Yeah, It’s good thing we had Zhane along with us. * Korra: Yeah, I’m sure they’ll get here real soon. * Eeyore: That's nice. * Tigger: I can't wait for them be here, any longer. * Piglet: Yeah, Tai, and the others are taking forever to get here. * Ziggy: So where are they now? * Dizzy: Hold it lads, look, what coming our way. (Then Zhane, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Zhane: Hey, over here! * Rabbit: It’s about time! What’s taking all of you so long? * Tai: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Lynn: What, how you guest that, Piglet? * Tigger: Because, it's the thought that counts, Lynn-Girl! * Cosmo: I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. * Zhane: It’s the good thing I’m went to Skull to wake them up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that no body it, had you guys see, Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora: Hey, wait. Don't start without me. (Rest) Good Morning. * Lincoln: So, where's Mimi. * Luan: She's probably out, buy more Louds. (Laughs) Get it. * Tigger: Oh, there she is! (Then Mimi comes in with a baby carriage) * Mimi: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're to heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K: Thanks for let us come for this adventures this time. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Human RD: It’s great to see you guys again. * Sora: Yeah, it’s great to see you guys again, too! (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash: Hey, Guys! Over here! * Pooh: Hey, Ash. * Abby: Hey, it’s great to see you again! * Misty: Well, it’s great to see you guys again, too! * Brock: Are we ready to go, guys? Because Sunset Shimmer, Simba, Tino and Littlefoot are waitting us. * Tigger: So, let’s get this show on the-- * ???(Voices): STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai: Alright, we won't start without you. * ???: Hey, Guys! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then it was Harley Diaz and her family has arrived) * Pooh: Well, It's Harley Diaz and her family, oh, it's so good to see you. * Harley Diaz: It's great to see you too, Pooh. * Ash: Wait, you know them, Pooh? * Piglet: Oh, we do Ash. We meat then, when me, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore went to a another world. * Otis: Guys, we would like to introduce you to our new friends. Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz and Beast Diaz. * Tigger: They're also form another universe, too. * Korra: '''Really, but how you guys get here? * '''Ethan Diaz: Well, we used Harley's Universe tailport to get here. * Tai Kamiya: So you're the real Harley Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends form camp. I like you to meet Sora. * Sora: Nice to meet you. * Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. * Matt: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. * Joe: I shack hands. * Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. * Mimi: Wow, some great kids from another world! * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. * Izzy: Do you have Internet axends? * Tai Kamiya: And last with out less, this little guys, is uh... * T.K: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. * Agumon: I'm Tai's Digimon Agumon. * Gabumon: My name is Gabumon. I'm Matt's Digimon. * Biyomon: Hi, I'm Sora's Digimon Biyomon. * Gomamon: I'm Joe's buddy, Gomamon. * Tentomon: Tentomon is my name. I'm Izzy's partner. * Palmon: I'm Mimi's Digimon, Palmon. * Patamon: I'm T.K's best friend Patamon. * Gatomon: And I'm Kari's Digimon Gatomon. * Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. * Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. * Togepi: Togepi * Ash: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. * Pikachu: Pika. * Ash: Oh and this is Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Zhane: Well, I’m Zhane. * Zazu: I’m Zazu! * Jiminy Cricket: I’m Jiminy Cricket! * Buzzie: I’m Buzzie, and this Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy! * Kronk: And I’m Kronk. * Korra: I’m Korra, and these are my friends, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato. * Bolin: Sup. * Lincoln: I’m Lincoln, and these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily. (The Lucy came out of nowhere) * Lucy: You forgot about me. (Lincoln got scared) * Lincoln: Oh yeah, and that’s Lucy. The scary tip. *'Harley Diaz: '''Please to you meet you all, I'm Harley Diaz. And these my family. Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz and Beast Diaz. *'Matt:' I bet you know Pooh and the others for months. *'Daphne Diaz:' Ture. *'Rachel Diaz:' Yeah, and we help them get back and say their friends from Bowser. * '''Tai:' Wow! They thew Bowser, already. Wow! * Georgie Diaz: Yep! * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it's time to get our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She's right, we were having a reunion and we need get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash: I think you and family should come with us Harley. * Harley Diaz: Really? * Pooh: Oh, yes! And they will be thrilled to meet you, Harley. * Harley Diaz: Well then. Let's go. (Meanwhile at the Great Valley, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Younging) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have something to show us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sunset Shimmer: Best me, Simba. * Tino: But I’m sure they’ll be here soon. * Lor: Well, they better, otherwise I'll have to pull my hair out insane! * Timon: There's no need for that, so we got to do something while we wait for the others to get here in time for our next adventure. * Genie: I don't know, I don't care. * Spike (LBT): Huh? * Pumba: Did they tell you what they’re up to, Genie? * Genie: They bring a new friend. * Tommy Oliver: Really? * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We do not even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Spike the Dog: 'Yeah, he's right. It’s not a good thing to carry away. *'Tish: I agree with Spike. You can't judge a perskn by his appearances. *'Carver:' Never judge a book by its cover. *'Tino:' I hope they bring Mickey Mouse and his friends? * *'Kimberly Ann Hart:' Hey I see them coming! (Than Pooh, Ash, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Ash: Hey guys, sorry we’re late. * Sci-Twi: It’s fine, Ash. Everybody is late sometime. * Sunset Shimmer: So what’s taking you guys so long? * Dizzy: We had some new friends, we like you to meet. * Ziggy: yeah. * Tino: Well you not Mickey Mouse? Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes